Diskussion:Nebula-Klasse
Diskrepanz Dieser Abschnitt im Artikel (Quelle, laut Artikel: Deciphers RPG-Sourcebook): Während sich die Nebula-Klasse langsam aber sicher bewährt, beginnt die Sternenflotte mit der Entwicklung einer weiteren Schiffklasse, die sich das Hüllendesign der Nebula-Klasse zu Nutze macht: Die Galaxy-Klasse, die in den 2360ern die ältere Ambassador-Klasse ersetzen soll. steht im Widerspruch zum Referenzwerk "Die Technik der USS Enterprise", laut dessen die USS Galaxy, Prototyp der Galaxy-Klasse, im Jahre 2357 in Dienst gestellt wird, nachdem erste Bauteile bereits im Jahre 2350 (genauer gesagt am 3. Juni) bei einer kurzen Zeremonie gamma-verschweißt (dies scheint als Pendant zur Kiel-Legung aus der heutigen Zeit gedacht zu sein) wurden und das Entwicklungs-Projekt bereits im Jahre 2343 (genauer gesagt im Juli) genehmigt wurde und im darauf folgenden Jahr mit ersten Simulationen begonnen wurde. Zitate aus "Die Technik der USS Enterprise": Als der offizielle Beginn des Projektes im Juli 2343 bekanntgegeben wurde ... Am 3. Juni 2350 wurden die ersten beiden Raumrahmenteile ... während einer kuzen Zeremonie auf der Utopia-Planitia-Fertigungsstelle ... gamma-verschweißt. 2357 ... USS Galaxy wird in Dienst gestellt; wird als tiefenraumtauglich und warpfähig erklärt; bewegt sich ins äußere Sonnensystem. Auch wenn also die USS Nebula ebenfalls im Jahr 2357 vom Stapel lief, so kann man (jedenfalls nach meiner bisherigen Informationslage; Ich habe keine Informationen darüber, wann genau das Projekt der Nebula-Klasse gestartet wurde, oder wann der Kiel der USS Nebula gelegt wurde) keinesfalls davon sprechen, dass die Galaxy-Klasse auf der Nebula-Klasse basiert, oder dass die Nebula-Klasse vor der Galaxy-Klasse in Dienst gestellt wurde. Wenn also jemand, der "Starships" besitzt, hier mal ein paar relevante Zitate einbringen und für Aufklärung sorgen könnte, wäre ich sehr dankbar. - Bell'Orso (Diskussion) 16:57, 30. Dez. 2014 (UTC) :Hiho, hab das heute so aus meinem PDF von starships sinngemäß übertragen. Da die PDF allerdings nicht auf diesem Rechner ist, kann ich dir erst am 05.01. das entsprechende Zitat geben. Ventress (Diskussion) 20:35, 30. Dez. 2014 (UTC) ::Hey, das wäre super! Und keine Sorge, es kommt nicht darauf an, das unbeding so schnell wie möglich zu klären. Wollte es hier nur mal angemerkt haben. - Bell'Orso (Diskussion) 21:50, 30. Dez. 2014 (UTC) :::Hiho, wie versprochen, das Zitat aus "Starships": "A compact and efficient design, the Nebula-class looks very similar to its sister class, the Galaxy. Many of the class' components were designed for the Galaxy-Class Developement Project, but saw deployment on the Nebula-class first.". Desweiteren wird hier eine Indienststellung im Jahr 2357 bestätigt.Ventress (Diskussion) 14:24, 5. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::::Der letzte Satzteil bedeutet ja nur, dass man das Design zuerst bei der Nebula-Klasse im Einsatz gesehen hat, nicht unbeding, dass die Galaxy auf der Nebula basiert. Im Gegenteil, Many of the class' components were designed for the Galaxy-Class, heißt für mich, dass das Galaxy-Projekt vor dem Nebula-Design war. Sieht für mich eher so aus, dass die Nebula-Klasse eine Art Nebenprodukt des Galaxy-Projekts war und nur früher warIst aber etwas spekulativ. ::::Mein Englisch ist auch nicht perfekt. Ich würde das ganze etwa so zu übersetzen: Viele Designelemente der Klasse sind ursprünglich für das Galaxy-Klasse-Projekt entworfen worden, erstmals jedoch auf den weniger komplexen Einheiten der Nebula-Klasse zum Einsatz gekommen. --Egeria (Diskussion) 15:10, 5. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :::::So sehe ich das auch. Während die Galaxy als Gesamt-Schiff noch in der Entwicklung war, hat man wahrscheinlich schon darauf aufbauend ein kleineres, intern wahrscheinlich auch weniger komplexes, Schiff entworfen und gebaut, das dann am Ende vielleicht ein paar Monate vor der Galaxy in Dienst gestellt wurde. Ein Großteil der Außenhülle wurde ja schließlich einfach kopiert (Warp-Gondeln, Rahmenstruktur der Untertassen-Sektion (zumindest beim ersten im TV gezeigten Schiff, später gezeigte Schiffe übernehmen die Untertassen-Sektion anscheinend komplett), Front der Maschinen-Sektion mit Deflektor-Schüssel), das verkürzt natürlich die Entwicklungs- und Bauzeit. - Bell'Orso (Diskussion) 09:24, 7. Jan. 2015 (UTC)